La vengeance des rookies
by Le-Yaoi-Et-Moi
Summary: Comment les supernovas, accomplissent leurs vengeance? En contactant la fille de l'enfer bien sûr! Série de 11 chapitres concernant la vengeance des rookies


Quelque part sur Grand Line, voguait un sous-marin jaune. Assez flash, par ailleurs. Le jolly roger de l'équipage était imprimé à l'encre noire. A l'intérieur de ce sous-marin, les couloirs étaient vastes et long. Trafalgar Law, le capitaine du Yellow Submarine, marchait justement dans ces couloirs. Ce qui n'est pas étonnent du tout en fait, mais bon. Il entrait dans une salle bondée, la salle à manger. Les Donne moi cette saloperie de viande sinon j'te tue ! ou les Mouhahahaha ! Je l'ai eu les blaireaux, Mouhahaha ! ne cessaient de retentir dans la salle. Seulement, lorsque le capitaine entra, le bruit cessa immédiatement. Trafalgar esquissa un sourire satisfait. A la fin du repas, tous allèrent ce coucher, excepter ceux qui étaient de garde et ceux qui ne trouvaient pas le sommeil. Mais concentrons-nous sur le médecin, plutôt. Une fois dans sa chambre, il attrapa le journal. Une demoiselle qui vengeait les autres ? La bonne blague ! Et puis de toute façon, le chirurgien de la mort n'avait besoin de personne pour ce vengé. Mais quelque chose, au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre cette histoire à la légère. Après tout, ne sommes-nous pas sur Grand Line ? Et si il appelait cette ''Fille de l'enfer'' ? La rumeur disait, que si nous lancions une lettre avec marquer dessus le nom de la personne contre laquelle nous souhaitions nous venger, celle-ci nous aiderait. A vrai dire, Trafalgar Law avait toujours été un homme curieux, toujours en quête de connaissance. Il avait toujours eu une rancœur par rapport à une personne. Jamais il n'avait pu l'atteindre. Cette femme, il allait tenter le tout pour le tout. A minuit pile il écrit rapidement son nom et envoya la lettre à l'eau. Voulant rester éveiller, Law ne se coucha pas et préféra lire un livre. De médecine(1).

Autre part :

Ai, tu as une nouvelle requête.

-Je le sais, Grand-mère.

-Tiens, je l'ai préparée pour toi.

-Merci.

La fameuse Ai sorti de l'étang, dans lequel elle était précédemment allongée. Elle l'enfila et monta dans une calèche. Enfin, une calèche plutôt particulière, car ses roues étaient des visages. Et justement, ces visages hurlaient à la mort.

Retour du côté de Law.

Au petit matin, Le chirurgien de la mort n'avait toujours pas reçu la visite de la dénommée Fille des enfers. Déçu, Law alla se terrer dans son lit en se remémorant cette histoire. Rien que d'y penser, Trafalgar bouillonnait de rage. Elle l'avait trahit, et pas que lui. Le reste de l'équipage à été dupé, elle méritait la mort. Law ferma les yeux un instant…

/\Flash back /\

Les hearts avaient amarrés sur une petite île, nommée Dipsy Lala(2), qui était par ailleurs une très jolie petite île. C'était une île marchande, et presque aucun bateau pirate n'était amarré au port. Le seul hic ici, c'est que tout le monde est joyeux, timide, gentil. En gros : Tout ce que Trafalgar Law détestait. Chaque fois qu'une personne venait l'abordé, c'était pour qu'il chante avec eux, parce que soi-disant, Law avait l'air gentil(3). Ignorant les gens, Law marchait le plus vite possible vers la taverne la plus proche. Il avait vu sur un plan, que l'île avait plusieurs bar : Le Paradis Rose, Celui-ci, Law l'avait exclu de suite. Ensuite il y avait Fleur de l'amour naissant dans le cœur d'un homme Law était de plus en plus choqué par la niaiserie de ce pays. En ayant marre, il continua les recherche et tomba sur L'amour est un don de dieu, et je m'en suis emparé pour te le donner et te chérir pour le reste de ma vie(4). Voulant commettre un meurtre, il fit sauter l'île et se barra. (Cette étape là à vraiment servi à quelque chose ?) Quelques jours plus tard, ils tombèrent sur une île pirate. Ce qui enchanta particulièrement le chirurgien, qui depuis Dipsy Lala, était très sur les nerfs. Marchant vers une taverne, Trafalgar regardait les rues : Sombres, humides et remplis de fille de joie. Une d'elle attira son attention. Elle avait des cheveux rouges comme le sang, et des yeux aussi noirs que l'Abysse. Law alla l'accoster, il apprit que son nom était Aoi Juki et quelques heures plus tard, elle était dans son lit. Le lendemain elle n'était pas partie, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ils discutèrent. De jours en jours, la jeune fille ne pouvait plus partir. Elle était prisonnière des bras de cet homme. Mais derrière le caractère parfait d' Aoi, enfin selon Law, se cachait une manipulatrice et une personne affreuse. En effet, le mois d'après leurs rencontres, elle était partit sans un mot, et emportant au passage tout leurs butins. Il avait tellement haie cette femme, mais aussi tellement aimé. Il voulait à la fois la prendre dans ses bras, et à la fois la tuer. Ses sentiments étaient tellement contradictoire, que même le plus grand génie du monde se serait perdu.

/\ Fin Flash back /\

Ouvrant les yeux avec peine, il regardait l'horloge qui était accroché au dessus de son bureau. Et à côté de ce bureau, il y avait une fille. Attendez ! Une fille ?

Qui est tu ?

-Je suis Enma Ai.

-Mademoiselle la fille de l'enfer ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et avança vers le chirurgien. Ai lui tendit une petit poupée, ressemblant étrangement à celles de Basil Hawkins. La poupée avait aussi un petit fil rouge dessus. Elle lui explique que s'il souhaite réellement se venger, il doit retirer le cordon. Ce qui fera que la personne dont il souhaite se venger ira immédiatement en enfer. Au moment ou le chirurgien allait retirer la petite ficelle, elle lui expliqua aussi que deux vides se créent lorsqu'une vengeance est accomplie, le vengé ou la vengée verra, à sa mort, son âme descendre en enfer. N'hésitant pas une seule seconde, il retira le cordon.

Avec ou sans vengeance, j'irai en enfer. Alors autant vous laissez faire, Miss Enma Ai.

Ai s'en alla retrouver l'ex amante du chirurgien de la mort. Elle se trouvait dans un bar des Dispsy Lala(5) à la recherche d'un nouveau pigeon à plumer. Une fois à la pause de Aoi, Enma alla la retrouvée.

-Pauvre petite âme égarée dans les profondeurs des ténèbres. Tu te moques des autre jusqu'à les blessés. Ton âme est à jamais souillé par le crime. Veux-tu...goûter à la mort ?

Elle souleva sa manche et tout devint noir. La rousse se réveilla dans la barque en compagnie de la fille de l'enfer.

-Qu'est ce qu'j'fou ici bordel ?!

-Cette vengeance… T'emmène en enfer.

(1)Oui oui, comme les télétubies. Chapeau à ceux qui ont vues la référence. X)

(2) Evidemment u.u

(3)Quand je vous dis que les habitants de cette île sont niais, c'est qu'ils le sont ! O.O

(4) Je m'éclate vraiment beaucoup sur les titres là non ?

(5) Je devais absolument revenir dessus x)

Et voilà ! Je tenais absolument à faire un crossover avec One piece et Jigoku Shoujo (La fille de l'enfer). Et maintenant c'est chose faite. Merci au lecteurs potentiel !


End file.
